Talk:Battlesmith (3.5e Class)
Nice first appearence. Is it inspired (at least in part) by Summon Night: Sword Craft Story? The GBA games were very nice and kept with it. On further ideas, I'd say give him the ability to improve his weapons as well as his armor. Also, since he crafts stuff, he should be able to make more modifications than normal crafters (the list I gave you could be used and built upon). Maybe also the ability to integrate defeated monsters into his weapons, giving them special abilities (making a weapon out of a wyvern's stinger could add poison to the weapon, while an especially large and strong enemy like a giant could increase hp/toughness or even damage of said weapon). All in all, I like this and will be scouring my brain for whatever I can think to give you ideas and/or suggestions. As is now though, it's still very nice and fun to play, a difference from the classic 'I craft and then go out and stab people in the face'.--Soulblazer 87 11:09, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Huh, I didn't think of some of those, those are good ideas. When I get back later, I have to put those in. Thanks! -- Eiji Hyrule 19:30, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, there's this masterwork variant in homebrew. It could be implemented easily. There's also another weapon upgrade for those with casting skills: Rune-carved: By carving a set of runes, you make spells easier to channel through. It gives the ability to actually hold charges if the user has something like Fell Strike or Eldritch Strike. So, it could be used to charge up the weapon so to speak, wade into battle and not have to use fell strike at that moment, so you can chain better. Also, it could (at an even greater cost) add a bit more to the damage (+1 per die or an extra 1D6 should be more than enough). I apologize if most of my upgrades are for swords; I just love using swords (and yes, I have taught myself things from Iaido to Two-Weapon fighting using severely different weapons). Finally, there's this sourcebook lurking around in the net called 'Gryphon's Book of Weapons'. He's got a few extra materials and upgrades (also a skill called 'forge chants' which could also be used). If you can't find it, I'll try e-mailing it or something. :::I did make the Improved Masterwork items, though I've purposefully left it out for the purpose of compatibility with games without that feat. Though I was going to give a lesser version of it in class anyway. It will be written soonish. -- Eiji Hyrule 10:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Nice! *Double Thumbs Up* It's a really nice class, and the way it's fleshed out isn't bad either. It's a bit stronger than the classic fighter, but heck, all but monks are stronger than him anyway. It may take me some time, but I may make something more, now that I know what you're looking for. :::: Yes, I know it may be bad to double-post, but I thought of these ones: Customforged Weapon: Add an extra damage type (slashing/piercing/bludgeoning), about 20gold. Poisonholding Weapon: Small extra compartment allows to free apply a poison use without risk. Spikeforged Weapon: Requires alchemy to perform, makes the weapon extremely thin but uses alchemical proceedures to make it as tough as normal, piercing weapons only, ignores some DR (2 should be enough) or armor. :::: Once again I strike from cover! Here's another possible ability to be gained at low-mid levels. Mostercrafting: You may take bits and pieces of defeated monsters and use them to infuse your weapons or armor with a bit of their essense. You cannot benefit from monsters who have more HD or CR greater than your Battlesmith level+wisdom modifier. Using this ability during forgine (or reforging) allows you to borrow one and only one (Ex) or (Su) ability. To borrow that ability you must have the body part that is related to it and it must be fresh (within 24 hours). If that ability deals damage, it is reduced to a maximum of your Battlesmith level/2. If it has a DC it is reduced by 20 minus your Battlesmith level, but can't go lower than 10. You cannot borrow spells or spell-like abilities this way. Probably needs to work out some kinks, but it should be useful. Taking a dragon's Elemental Heart to make a weapon that breathes fire... now THAT would be an awesome weapon! --Soulblazer 87 15:02, September 30, 2010 (UTC)